Never His
by Katie Nat
Summary: Rudy hoped but never thought he would see her again. So what happens when he does?


Discalaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me.  
  
This is my first piece of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
*** Never His  
  
The cold air bit into the skin of Ceruleaners, forcing them to rush a little bit faster on their way to spa appointments and dinner reservations. The wind blew viciously, as if hoping in vain to strew a discarded paper cup across the street, like in the movies. But there was no paper cup. Cerulean was kept immaculate, better to suit the fur-draped socialites, who by now were safe and warm in their BMWs. The streets were empty except for one solitary man walking at a leisurely, confident pace. His black coat billowed around his lean, dancer's body. But if a person were to look at his face, they would not find the same assuredness there they did in his walk. His eyes were clouded over with restlessness, hope, and love.  
  
Rudy slid his hands into his pockets, where he clenched them tightly. In a few minutes, he would see her. Her. The girl who was always at the back of his mind, the reason why none of his relationships never worked out. This was a big deal.  
  
He took a deep breath as he thought about two days back, when Lance told him he was needed in Kanto. Cerulean City, he had said. Sure, the locals are snobby and wear better and richer-than-thou looks on their faces, but the city was beautiful. And speaking of beautiful, the Cerulean Gym leaders were total babes. Drop dead, run over by a truck and dumped into the ocean gorgeous, in Lance's own words. Flopping down on the huge La- Z-Boy recliner in his office, Rudy had yawned, "Names?"  
  
"Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty Williams."  
  
The La-Z-Boy jerked forward.  
  
"Misty Williams?"  
  
"Yup," Lance went on, not noticing Rudy's expression. "Man, she is something. Anyway, you leave tomorrow. I need you to go to the Cerulean Lab and pick up some information on water stones and socialize a little. Keep up appearances. Professor Elm thinks he's made another breakthrough. So what else is new?" Lance let out a breath of frustration. "Remind me, why do we keep funding him? This is his third," he put up air quotes, "'breakthrough' this week." Rudy managed a humorless chuckle as he walked out. Misty.  
  
She was only twelve when he met her. At fifteen, he was already a man, running a gym. He was powerful, king of the world. All of his "friends" telling him how fantastic he was didn't hurt his ego either. One day, she arrived and saved the most important thing in the world to him, his sister. Love at first sight used to be such a ridiculous concept. But the spritely, pretty young trainer gently told him she was not interested. He saw the spark of like-maybe-love in her eyes for her fellow trainer and best friend. Rudy's heart had tore, and his mind was immersed in green-eyed envy. Ash Ketchum. The luckiest guy in the world, and he told him so. They never met again. They never would meet again. Until now. Rudy still could not believe his intrepidity. As soon as he has checked into the hotel, before he could convince himself otherwise, Rudy dialed the Cerulean Gym with trembling fingers. It was answered on the second ring. By her.  
  
"Hello, Cerulean Gym."  
  
It was her all right. He hadn't forgotten.  
  
"Uh, hi, Misty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Rudy. From Trovita?"  
  
A pause. Then,  
  
"Rudy? Hi! How's it going?"  
  
I've thought about you every single day.  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
He told her he was in Cerulean. She promptly told him to meet her for dinner. The next day. Only eight hours away.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
And now he was walking to the nearby restaurant at a snail's pace. It was too close. Rudy found himself reaching for the door handle at Isabella's. He pushed inside, and was immediately washed in the smell of tomato sauce. She loved Italian food. He glanced around and immediately found her. She was hard to miss. Rudy bit the inside of his cheek, a bad habit he picked up from Mari. She was as willowy and lovely as ever. Her red-blond hair shone in the candlelight, and her cheeks were tinged pink. He slowly approached her.  
  
"Misty."  
  
She turned and smiled warmly.  
  
"Rudy! It's great to see you again."  
  
She rose halfway up and he leaned halfway down to hug her. He froze in shock as he got a good look at her in her peach slip dress.  
  
As he got a good look at the bump that was causing the fabric to protrude. She was pregnant.  
  
Misty laughed good-naturedly at his reaction. "Six months," she beamed. She found his eyes searching for her left hand and extended it in response. Her ring finger was encased in gold. "Two years."  
  
"Con-congratulations," Rudy stammered. And for a second, he just took in the sight of her. Smiling sweetly, her hair brushing her shoulders. The hope sailed away, but the love stayed. It was comfortable right there in his heart. Pulling himself together, Rudy cleared his throat. Smiling, he said, "Now I know what they mean about pregnant women glowing." She giggled.  
  
The rest of the evening was friendly but commonplace. Small talk about the League, Mari, Ash, water pokemon, her sisters, and the gym, not necessarily in that order. Rudy barely remembered. She was so dazzling, and he had lost her for a second time. She was never his to begin with. Walking back to the hotel, Rudy gazed at the ocean to his right. The stars reflected on the pitch-black water. What a beautiful city. The stars always shone on Cerulean. Rudy smiled wryly. How symbolic.  
  


* * *

  
I purposely left out the name of Misty's husband so you could make him anyone you want. If you're curious, I, like many others, support Ash and Misty. But don't let that force you into thinking it's Ash! It can be Brock, Tracey, Gary, James, etc...whatever ship you like. Please review! It will be much appreciated. And I apologize for any shortcomings.  
  
*** 


End file.
